What a twist
by MokenbaNirakaPet
Summary: Set from the G1 episode the immobilizer where Carly is taken into the decepticon base and has to adjust there. She was put accidentally in Megatron's room and spends the night with him and starts to develop feelings for him. Megatron/Carly W


What a twist

Carly was being brought to the decepticon secret base through the level raised base to let Lazorbeak in. She shook from the impact of hitting the cold hard floor until she heard a voice from above "And who pray tale is this creature" the leader she believed from the command in his voice and before one of his subordinate's spoke she spoke up

"My name is carly, Carly Lovelace" she said fast "And you are" she said innocently

"Megatron and I suggest Sound wave will get you out of my sight" he said telling the boom box decepticon to put her in a spare room, unfortunately it was the decepticon tyrants room and wasn't informed of this until he entered later on.

'Why did they leave me in here, oh I hope I will get released' she silently cried to herself, though she was safe she wasn't happy at all and paced herself back and forth until she heard familiar footsteps and tried to hide on anything tall to obscure her from the view of the decepticon leader

"If you think you can hide than your little mind can't even comprehend what you are doing" said megatron in a gleeful mood "If you want to remain unscathed you will come out this instant" and out came carly afraid of what he will do next and he simply picked the teenage girl up and laid her atop of him on his recharge berth telling her to relax.

Carly mumbled things in her mind but was tired from things that were unknown to her and she closed her eyes. Megatron off lined his optics when he heard the girl's breathing was stable and slept.

The next day came forward when Carly had woken up and noticed she wasn't in Megatron's room but the main control room on his shoulder and he coked his head to the side to see her "I see you have awaken my dear I trust you slept well"

"Uhh" was all she could say and twiddled her fingers

"What should we do with the auto bots sir" Sound wave told megatron

"I will think of a most ingenious plan when I feel like it now I must attend to this female's needs now"

"Well it seems that megsy is starting to get a soft side for females" Star scream scoffed but was met with the glowing crimson glaze from his leader

"What was that star scream I didn't quite hear you" he said as he aimed his cannon at his second in command and star scream tried to beg but was hit.

"Sir I'm sorry I'll leave" said the seeker when he ran to his room to hide from his leader

'Megatron doesn't want to tell anyone that they left me in his room last night' she said inwardly laughing and smiling to the thought but it was a bit suggestive, no she did not want to sleep with the decepticon leader she didn't have any feelings out for him at least not yet

"Girl what are you thinking about"

"Um nothing"

"Nothing" the one thing one must know never tries to dodge any question when it comes to megatron, he will be relentless for the answer even if it is very simple and carly sighed and said the blunt truth "All right I was thinking about last night" she said as she turned her head her face was deep red and she crossed her arms

"And what about it" he said prying it out of her

"Well I think… that um… I thought it would be… oh I can't say it" she said muttering

"Say it clearer and slower what did you want to tell me about last night and look me in the eyes so I know you're not lying to me" he said and she moved her eyes to him

"I was thinking that I thought last night was me wanting to sleep with you" she said and her blush got redder and redder looking at him and telling the truth

Megatron looked at her for a good ten seconds before guffawing loudly and the others joining in and Carly scowled and got mad "Stop laughing all of you" she said in embarrassment

"My dear if you were thinking that you would need to be in my quarters a lot more times and gaining my affection to earn a true night sleeping with me"

"And why not" she squealed

"If I did this without your consent it would be considered in your human terms as rape, no I would rather have you be more comfortable and warming up to me when you believe you are ready" he said smoothly

"Well maybe you are right"

"Are you feeling all right, not hallucinating from something why would you fall in love with our leader" said sky warp

Carly jolted her eyes open 'So it was a dream' she said with tears in her eyes and decided to wake the decepticon leader "Megatron"

He got up from the sound of her voice "Yes what is it carly"

"When can I sleep with you" she said with her sapphire eyes glowing

"I told you before when you feel true affection to me and more comfortable then I will" he said and she sighed 'it was real' she said smiling "Anything else you want to add"

"No it's good" she said with glee and laid down and closed her eyes 'I think I'm starting to feel feelings and fall in love with the decepticon leader and smiled the night away.


End file.
